ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly and the Schedule
"Lilly and the Schedule" is a story written by Loco123456. Story THE HARBOUR MASTER: OPENING SCENE: "But I need a tugboat to deliver fuel drums from Owan to the Refinery right now! Alright, talk to you later, goodbye!" He hangs up the phone, and looks up tiredly. "Hello there, it's been a stressful morning. I've been trying to talk to the Oil Refinery Manager about the deliveries of oil from Owan, but we're just not communicating our needs." He realizes something. "You know, Lilly and Chimey had a problem like this just the other day." STORY: Chimey is the Big Harbour clock tower; he lets everyone know about the work-schedule for the day. He usually worked with Lilly, and then would speak with the Dispatcher if special arrangements needed to be made. But Lilly didn't tell Chimey about the schedule in terms of ships coming and going. "Dispatcher to Lilly Lighthouse." "Lilly Lighthouse to Dispatcher." "There's a ship arriving right now. He needs two tugboats." "Oh dear," moaned the Dispatcher. "I'll get back to you in a moment." The Dispatcher was able to get a hold of Emily. "I'm just leaving Ceildh's Cove. I'll go immediately to meet the ship." And the Dispatcher called Theodore to help out, which meant that Hank had to do Theodore's job of helping Digby lift up his old cables. "I don't get it," said Hank, "usually we know about who's coming in and who's leaving." "Sounds like you may want to speak with Chimey," suggested Digby. After helping Digby Hank arrived to the Great Ocean Dock to speak with Chimey. "Why haven't you told us about the ship this morning?" "Lilly hasn't been talking to me. I don't know why; I haven't done anything to upset her." That night at Story-Telling Time Hank brought the matter when it was his turn. "You're right Hank. It's not safe if we're doing other things and the paths for the ships are blocked," said Foduck thoughtfully. "And there isn't much we can do either," said Emily. "All we can do is have our tanks full of uel and our radios working." Everyone agreed; but they were still disappointed. The next morning Theodore and Hank were called again, out of the blue, to take a ship out of the harbor. At the same time, another ship had to enter the harbor; this ship was small, but still took up room. "Now we'll be able to get the problem resolved," said Theodore cheerfully. "It's too busy today." He was right-barrages were being moved; small ships leaving and entering. The small ship, Seabright, had to wait at Bedford. "It's all clear now Seabright, you may proceed," said Bedford after an hour had passed. THe Dispatcher was most upset. "Lilly and Chimey, tonight I'd like to speak with you two!" he said sternly. That night the three spoke via the radio. "Why haven't you been able to let us know about ships, regardless of size, entering or leaving the harbor?" asked the Dispatcher to Chimey. "It's not Chimey's fault Mr. Dispatcher," admitted Lilly. "I haven't told him about it. I just wanted to help by taking on the responsibility. But I know now why Chimey and I, and sometimes you, work together. Here are the times that ships are entering and leaving." Lilly and Chimey quickly worked out tomorrow's schedule, with the Dispatcher listening all the while. "I'll make sure to speak with you more often, about everything." The next morning ships and barrages were moving to and fro, but in an orderly manner. And Chimy and Lilly were glad to be back together as friends once more. HARBOUR MASTER: CLOSING SCENE: The Harbour Master is on the phone. "I'm sorry about not speaking with you. I'll make sure we communicate more often so we don't have this confusion happen again. You too, goodbye!" He hangs up the phone smiling. "That story made me realize something; in order to make sure problems can be resolved or letting someone know about a problem, you have to just talk to them about it. We'll see you next time. Bye!" Category:Loco123456's Stories